1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments exemplary embodiments relate to generating a control packet, and more particularly, to generating a control packet, in which an apparatus having a plurality of medium access control (MAC) layers generates a control packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a device uses a medium access control (MAC) layer and a physical (PHY) layer when performing communication in a network. However, as communication technology is developed, a device performing communication using a PHY layer and a plurality of MAC layers has been suggested. Thus, there is a need for new and improved methods and apparatuses in this area.